I Want You Bad
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Zidane doesn't like the fact that Garnet is the queen. He decides to take matters into his own hands if he wanted anything to change for the better. Slight OOCness. 1?


**I Want You Bad**   
By: Riyuji

  
  
**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters. They are all property of Squaresoft. I don't own the song/title "I Want You Bad" by Offspring either.   
  
**_Author's Notes_**: Just wrote this to take my mind off my other fanfic, "Boundaries of Life." Zidane may be a bit OOC. Tell me of I overdid it in your review, okay?   
  


-=-=-=-=-   
  
_If you could only read my mind  
You would know that things between us  
Ain't right  
I know your arms are open wide  
But you're a little on the straight side  
I can't lie_  
-Offspring  
  
-=-=- _Chapter One: Impertinent Attributes_ -=-=-

  
  
Zidane glanced dreamily at the current Queen of Alexandria-- Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. She had so much power in her hands, so much duties and way too many meetings. This was one of those oh-so-boring meetings.   
  
The young Genome sat snuggly on the chair beside the Queen. He had to attend all the meetings that Garnet went to for he fact that he had become her new bodyguard. Of course he thought it would be 'cool' to watch over the woman he loved but it seemed that their relationship was getting no where. She was always too busy for anything aside from her daily duties.   
  
There was another downfall to their relationship. Every since he had returned from his escapade at the Iifa Tree she seemed to have changed so much. She followed every rule, making sure that no one would step past the line. She watched everyone like a hawk. This wasn't the woman he had fallen in love with; in fact it was an exact opposite. This was a major letdown in the adventurous actor's opinion. The former thief loved the girl dearly but it was getting on his nerves.   
  
He turned sideways looking at the nobles that sat around the table. They were simply explaining how their town, village, city or whatever could be a huge asset to Alexandria in some way. '_Lies_,' thought the blonde-haired boy. His armed were propped on the table and he lay his head on them. '_Damn these politicians_,' he cursed in his thoughts. '_Why must they always bother with other people's lives?_' He mentally kicked himself after forgetting that his own lover was one of those 'politicians'.   
  
"Sir Harel, I will keep your propositions in mind. I'll send word when I have made my decision," the Queen spoke as she stood from her chair. Immediately Zidane stood, following Garnet as she took her leave. It was getting quite late and the Queen had decided to retire for the night. Garnet told the guard by her room that she didn't want to be disturbed for the night. Before she closed the door she summoned Zidane to follow.   
  
"You called milady," he uttered in a mock voice after shutting the door of the chamber.   
  
Garnet shook her head. "Stop it. You know better." She set her tiara aside before walking to her boyfriend, no, her bodyguard. "Zidane, I want to ask you something," she said, sitting on the elegant berth, which sunk slightly under her weight.   
  
Zidane saw it coming. He was going to be in some really deep shit. "Yes, Garne--" Before he could finish his sentence her finger rose to the air, silencing him. 'Dagger,' he heard he say. "Dagger, what is it?"   
  
"What was that behavior at the meeting?"   
  
"Does it show that much?" he asked with a shrug. He leaned on the finely chiseled doorframe of the quarters, crossing his arms before his chest and quirking an eyebrow upward in question. A stern look grew on his face as he looked up from the floor. "Dagger, this is really getting nowhere," he said, his voice upping a notch. His tail flailing behind his back as if in annoyance.   
  
Garnet looked at the Genome before her. She was taken aghast by the sudden rise in his voice. "Zidane, is anything wrong?" There was no need for any formality between the two of them due to their relationship. "What are you getting at?" she asked, concern hanging in her voice. She saw his eyes, those eyes that always comforted her throughout the adventure they have had together, now filled with slight animosity.   
  
Zidane ran a hand through his blonde hair. His eyebrow still arched up with a quizzical look in his face. "You don't get it, do you?" he muttered with a shake of his head. "You weren't like this Dagger. Where's that fire deep in you that wanted to escape so badly? Have you locked it in again?" He walked toward her lackadaisically both hands in his pockets with a sadistic look still on his face.   
  
As he stood before her, his bent down slowly. Their faces were merely inches apart, she could feel his breath upon her cheeks. "I want you," he whispered to her before closing the gap between them in a soft kiss on the lips. His lips brushed over hers briefly. As he pulled away he waited as the girl's eyes opened ever so slowly. "Bad," he added to his last sentence.   
  
Garnet was slightly shocked by gesture. "Zidane… I--" she trailed off as her hand went up to touch her soft lips where his had lay not too long ago. "I'm sorry Zidane but, I don't know if I could something like that. My status as queen demands all this, this courteous attributes. What more would happen if the public were to know about all this? There could be a uproar."   
  
Zidane shook his head in utter disgust. This was the type of answer he expected if ever the subject was brought up. He seemed to read her like a book. "Real cute, Dagger. Real cute. You are so obvious nowadays that I'd bet all my money that all those other bureaucrats, especially what's-his-face-Harel, knows your answer before the walk out the door of the conference room." Surprisingly, the blue-eyed teenager was able to keep calm. He really didn't have the heart to blare at his girlfriend's face.   
  
This wasn't one of those occasional fights that the two had, their relationship was at the brink of ending and this argument seemed to be the start of the process.   
  
The Queen could think of a comeback. She was too shocked to even think. She was absolutely speechless. "Zidane," she called out, her voice shaky. Fear was the only feeling she felt right now. The security she felt whenever she was near this man was gone.   
  
Zidane pulled himself backward. He had a cocky expression on his face as he waited for the girl to continue. Silence hung between the two as a few minutes passed. Each second felt like an eternity for both teenagers.   
  
"That's it? This isn't worth my time." Zidane returned his hands into his pockets before walking casually to the balcony.   
  
Garnet followed him almost subconsciously. She stared at the back of her bodyguard, her brown eyes watching every swing of his tail. She gasped as he suddenly vaulted over the balcony's railing. She looked over the stone rail searching for any signs of life on the grass below. "Zidane," she shouted. Her eyes brimming with tears at the thought of his death.   
  
A rustle suddenly came from a tree. The Genome jumped down from one of the low hanging branches and dusted the leaves off his vest. He looked up to meet the concerned eyes of the Queen.   
  
"Don't ever do that again!"   
  
Zidane gave a questioning look after the comment. "I'm glad you still care for me and all but I have to see more than that. Please let yourself live free again. Dagger, please. Do it for me. Well, if not for me then do it for your own good," he called out. He turned his back to leave but before doing so, he gave her a wave and said: "We'll talk about this tomorrow. The Tantalus gang are in town so I'll be at Ruby's theater if I'm needed." He disappeared into the slightly foggy night soon afterwards.   
  
The tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision. Garnet fell to the stony surface of the floor and wept in solitude. "Am I really hurting you this much?" she howled into the night. She listened to the noise the crickets emitted, mixing with the low sound of a boat kicking off from shore, heading toward the mainland. "Zidane."   
  
_To be continued…_   
  
-=-=-=-=-   
  
Author's Notes: Was Zidane way too bad? Too OOC? I think I overdid it. This was supposed to be a one shot. I have no idea what happened. Hope you liked it so far. Please review. 


End file.
